1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kitchen utensil holders, and more particularly, to those designed to be used while cooking to hold a variety of soiled utensils. The present device contains adjustable divided partitions for use with various sized cooking implements and also contains a removable dripping's tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are available, on the open market, many styles and types of kitchen utensil rests. The majority of these devices however, are designed to hold only a couple of the smaller kitchen utensils and have little or no provision for preventing cross contamination of the soiled implements with each other. My invention not only solves these problems but also has many other advantages. To the best of my knowledge, none of the current devices available to the public on the open market were in close proximity to my invention.